Kenji Himura
by geijutsuka
Summary: Kenji is away in search of the Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu techniqe. While away, his mother, Kaoru is very ill and dying slowly. Yahiko comes to bring Kenji back to his mother for one last time, but Kenji doesn't want to return. They settle this


Himura Kenji By: Mariko  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
[Introduction]:  
  
*SPOILERS!!! SPOILERS!!! SPOILERS!!! SPOILERS!!!* IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANY OF THE OVA'S FOR RUROUNI KENSHIN, THEN I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.  
  
Kenshin, away from Kaoru, on another self-finding journey, but this time without his trusty sakabatou. He now has a son, Kenji Himura. A few years after Kenji was born, Kenshin felt the lives he took had not yet been completely repaid. So, with Kaoru's blind consent, he left again. They had not thought about the effect it would have on their son. While Kenshin is away, Kaoru waits for his return. Kenji, filled with hate for his absentee father, he decides he wants to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique. He goes to Hiko, Kenshin's Master, in search of that technique. And this is where the story begins.  
  
[continued summary of the Seisouhen series] By this time, Kenshin had given Yahiko the sakabatou as a "coming of age" gift. Kenshin returns home, and has a disease, said to be leprosy. Kaoru decides she wants to share the pain, so she allows herself to contract the disease. Kenshin then leaves again soon after, but tells Kaoru that his real name is Shinta, and asks her to call him that when he returned. Kenshin gets worse, and Kaoru develops the disease. Megumi returns to tend to Kaoru, but she can only slow the disease. Yahiko decides to go to Hiko and bring Kenji home to his mother. However, Kenji doesn't want to return to his mother. Hiko tells Kenji that he decided he will not teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, but instead let it die with him.  
  
The next morning, Yahiko and Kenji have a battle, and Yahiko wins. He presents Kenji with the sakabatou as a "coming of age" gift, although it's a little late. Anyway, Kenji returns with Yahiko back to Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin is in China now, and is getting worse. Sanosuke's also in China, and runs into Kenshin, shocked at how weak his old friend is. Sanosuke nurses Kenshin back to a state of health, well enough to get him through the journey home. Sano, sees him off at a dock, as Kenshin rides a ship back to Japan.  
  
Kenshin finally makes it, nearly dead. As he heads to the Kamiya dojo, Kaoru senses her love is back so she rushes out to meet him. They meet at the place where Kenshin first left her heading for Kyoto some years ago. Kaoru welcomes "Shinta" home, and they settle under a cherry blossom tree. Kenshin lays his head in Kaoru's lap, and Kaoru brushes his hair out of his face, noticing that his scar had finally faded away. Right then, Kenshin had died.finally at peace. Kaoru cried over him. She knows that the man she loved had finally been released of his burden, he found peace.  
  
In the end, Kenji is walking down the same road with some girl (probably his girlfriend) which looks amazingly like Kaoru. Life goes on.  
  
1  
  
NOTE: This is no exact story based on the written script by Nobuhiro Watsuki, but my rendition of Kenji's part in the story.  
  
Kenji, has decided to go learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique, so he heads for Kyoto in search of Hiko Seijuro, Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. However, when he gets there, Hiko decides he does not want to teach it to him, but rather let it die off with him.  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko arrives to bring Kenji back to his dying mother. Kenji refuses. This is the story from Kenji's point of view.  
  
Kenji was outside of Hiko's housing, practicing swordsmanship. Hiko sitting on a rock nearby drinking his sake as always, correcting Kenji on any flaws.  
  
"You have some great potential at this, Kenji."  
  
Kenji ignored him as he continued on with his practicing. Hiko grunted, and gave a little smirk as he took another sip of his sake.  
  
Just then some figure could be seen walking up the hidden path to Hiko's abode. It was Yahiko, coming for Kenji. As the shadowy figure came out into the clearing, he held out his sword as if challenging Kenji. Kenji prepared himself, but as the figure stepped out, Kenji withdrew.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yahiko?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Nice to see a friend of my stupid pupil again," noticed Hiko.  
  
"Good to see you too, Hiko."replied Yahiko. "Now, Kenji, I've come to inform you that you're mother is slowly dying of a disease, and I was hoping you would come back with me to see her one last time."  
  
"No." Kenji said simply. "I'm not going back to her. Why should I? I've barely seen my dad, and much the same my mom. I mean, she spends so much time waiting for him rather than talk to me much. She just stays there waiting for him in vain. So, no. I'm not going back with you, so you can just leave, and forget about trying to persuade me."  
  
"You can't just say 'no' like that!" Yahiko stated. "How can you not love the mother that you're blessed with! Look at me! I don't even have a mother, not since I could remember."Yahiko started trembling.  
  
Kenji stood still, emotionless. Hiko saw this, and it reminded him of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenji."said Hiko. "To no surprise you remind me very much of your father when he fought in the civil war."  
  
"I don't want to be like my father. I hate him." He said calmly.  
  
"Well, hear me out, your father, was a great fighter in his early days. When he was only fourteen he was a feared hitokiri. All men trembled at his name. I trained him well, and I only wish I could do the same for you." Hiko stated. "Your father was emotionless, and didn't care. He killed whoever he was told to. I took him in when he was very young, and he became my apprentice. Do you even know what he's been through?"  
  
Kenji gave a blank stare down on the ground. Yahiko stood silently by the side. "Your father was a good man." Yahiko said.  
  
"Yes, later he wanted to atone for the killing he had done. But before all of this, the killing happened, he lost his parents to a disease. He was taken in, by a great family and treated well. But one day, some thieves came and killed them all. They were taken from him just like that. He felt he could do nothing. The three women who had just met him, sacrificed themselves for him. They died right there in front of him." Hiko continued. "When one of the thieves were going to lay the final strike on Shinta, I came. I saved him. Took him in. Taught him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique. He buried every single person lost that day, even those who did the killing. I was surprised by this."  
  
Kenji listened in disbelief. "I can't believe that my father had gone through so much pain."  
  
"And that's not all."Hiko went on. "When he was fighting in the war, his entire group [the Ishin Shi Shi] was wiped out by the Shinsengumi. He needed to stay low, and was therefore set up with a young girl named Tomoe. He met her, the night he killed her fiancè. She had said, 'you make it rain, a rain of blood.' She had been drunk, and Kenshin took her to an inn. She stayed there for a while, and even helped.  
  
Secretly Tomoe was to kill Kenshin, but slowly over the time she spent with him, she found herself in love with him. Under cover they moved to a small villiage, as a couple, under order of Katsura. Kenshin was a medicine peddler. And they stayed on a small farm, growing their own crops and at the same time growing closer together. And of course this story goes on, but, I'm going to turn in.so I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Don't cause any havoc."  
  
At that, Hiko headed in, and Yahiko and Kenji stood in the clearing as the last rays of the sun were hidden behind the horizon. At last Kenji said, "We better head inside too. Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
"Uh, no." Yahiko replied in shock. Maybe there is another side to Kenji.  
  
"Well, you could stay over night I guess.but this doesn't mean anything."Kenji stated. "Tomorrow morning we settle me going back home with a match. When the first rays of sun come over the horizon. We battle."  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
The next morning when the first light shone in the sky, Yahiko and Kenji met outside. Hiko stood in the shade of a big oak tree, looking on. Kenji unsheathed his katana and Yahiko, the sakabatou. Kenji jumped towards Yahiko, but easily avoided. Yahiko jumped and parried to the side. "You need to read your opponent, and then attack. Know your opponent like the back of your hand." Instructed Yahiko.  
  
"Just shut up and fight! Stop telling me how I should fight!"  
  
"No. I'm going to teach you and show you your flaws." With this Yahiko leaped toward Kenji and Kenji brought his sword up to block. "Very good." They jumped back and Kenji eyed Yahiko.  
  
Know your opponent.  
  
Kenji went towards Yahiko and he easily moved out of the way again. Kenji cursed himself then tried again.  
  
"Remember, Kenji, if I win, you're coming back, you agreed to that last night."  
  
Kenji said nothing back as he attempted yet another strike. Yahiko shook his head in concern and smirked.  
  
"What! I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off of your face you jerk!" Kenji said as he let out a battle cry and rushed forward.  
  
"Very foolish, if this were a life and death circumstance."  
  
Yahiko and Kenji collided with a clang. They returned to their sides at a stand still. Kenji breathing heavily, and Yahiko, unscathed. Leaves blew around in the air. Kenji fell to one knee, as he accepted defeat. "I guess this means you're coming home with me huh?" Yahiko asked. There was no reply from Kenji.  
  
"Why?" Kenji asked himself. "I want to be the best.like my father. But I can't."  
  
Yahiko walked over to him sheathing the sakabatou. He knelt down and looked at Kenji. "Here take this. Your father would have wanted you to have this."  
  
Kenji took it with a nod, and stood up. Yahiko held out a friendly hand, and with tears in his eyes, Kenji clasped it. "Thank you Yahiko Miyojin, oniisan.Thank you dad." At that they bowed to each other and started down the road.  
  
Hiko was proud of this, and headed back into his house. "I'm glad Kenji got some sense into him. He reminds me of someone."  
  
Japanese definitions:[in order according to appearance]  
  
Sakabatou: reverse blade sword  
  
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu: a technique used by Hiko, Kenshin and sometimes by Yahiko  
  
Sake: alcohol  
  
Shinta: Kenshin's real name  
  
Ishin Shi Shi: the group Kenshin was associated with when he was the battousai[manslayer]  
  
Shinsengumi: Opposing group of the Ishin Shi Shi  
  
Tomoe: Kenshin's first wife  
  
Katsura: one of the leaders of the Ishin Shi Shi  
  
Katana: literally meaning sword in Japanese  
  
Oniisan: older brother, but in this case in a way of respect  
  
NOTE: There is only 1 chapter in this story. You could call it a short story I guess. But keep in an eye out for other stories, I plan to get longer stories. This one will probably not be continued. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~Mariko 


End file.
